Omakes of the Seven Idiots
by magiscenario
Summary: A collection of omakes, deleted scenes, and bonus tidbits for the group OC/fanfic project, 'The Legend of the Seven Idiots.'
1. Reimommy's children prt one (Reibun)

_**A/N An Omake about Reibun and her 'precious children.' ((People she has adopted without their knowledge))**_

 **Reimommy's children**

 _Her relationship/thoughts on her daughters_

 **Morgiana**

She really needs a Rurumu.

So I try to help her boost her confidence.

She never really asks for anything

So I go out of my way to care for her.

When she's sad I will give her hugs

When she's _really_ sad I will roll her up in a blanket and cuddle her while telling her nice stories and singing to her.

 **Lulu**

She's precious and I love her.

She is the good child, and even when she misbehaves she means well, so I'm really gentle with any scolding.

I have legally adopted her, she is officially my child. Yay!

 **Winter**

Slightly problematic, but I love her anyway.

She's almost an adult already, so she needs her space.

But I'm always here to love and support her.

She deserves lots of hugs, so I always try to give extra to her.

I'm a bit worried about her fascination with the Kou empire, but I will support her in it anyway.

I'm worried we might end up as enemies someday.

 **Mimi**

Smol buff child, needs lots of love.

I support her and her love for Lulu.

She is very smart and practical, and so I don't worry too much about her.

I think her fang-like teeth are very cute.


	2. Oc Guidebook

**Noah's Profile**

 _Name:_ Noah  
 _Birthplace:_ Pioggia, Reim Empire  
 _Position:_ Herbalist; Traveler  
 _Age:_ 19  
 _Height:_ 169 cm (5'6½")  
 _Weight:_ 61.2 kg (135 lbs)  
 _Family:_ Father (deceased); Mother (whereabouts unknown); Grandfather (presumably deceased); Grandmother (deceased)

 _Specialty:_ Herbalism

 _Hobby:_ Reading; exploring  
 _Favorite Food:_ Strawberries  
 _Disliked Food:_ Meat  
 _Type:_ Nice girls  
 _Disliked Type:_ People with superiority complexes  
 _How they like to spend their days off:_ Reading  
 _Worries:_ Deforestation and the loss of rare plants  
 _Weakness:_ Girls

 **Q &A**  
 _Q:_ Which one of the other seven characters would you most likely go on a journey with? Why?  
 _A:_ Winter. We seem like we'd mix well.

* * *

 **Reibun's Profile**

 _Name:_ Reibun

 _Birthplace:_ Parthevia? Wherever my parents caravan was at the time.  
 _Position:_ Advisor's assistant/Sindria's mother figure (self proclaimed)/Household Vessel  
 _Age:_ 25  
 _Height:_ 4'11''  
 _Weight:_ 102 lbs  
 _Family:_ All of Sindria is my family. I also have a biological one traveling as a caravan somewhere, I occasionally send them letters, but we aren't as close as I'd like honestly.  
 _Specialty:_ Motherly love and affection, Stalking Ja'far just kidding (No she's not. -Ja'far), staying level headed in crisis situations.  
 _Hobby:_ Writing poetry, crocheting, visiting Sindria's orphanage.  
 _Favorite Food:_ I like really anything good, but especially anything from Imuchakk and I LOVE hot chocolate since it makes me think of lady Rurumu.  
 _Disliked Food:_ Any raw meat I guess... or just inedible things in general.  
 _Type:_ Ja'far.  
 _Disliked Type:_ Anyone who isn't Ja'far. (This is just unhealthy. -Ja'far) (Stop writing on my page!)  
 _How they like to spend their days off:_ I don't' really take any days off honestly, only when I'm sick, and that's just because I have to recover.  
 _Worries:_ I have many worries, far too many to list honestly, but I especially worry about my children. (Whether they know they are my children or not)  
 _Weakness:_ Ja'far's happiness, children, the entirety of Sindria's orphanage honestly.

 **Q &A**  
 _Q:_ Is there anything you want or need?  
 _A:_ I suppose lady Rurumu… however it doesn't help to wish for the impossible I'm afraid.

* * *

 **Winter's Profile**  
 _Name:_ Winter

 _Birthplace:_ Sindria  
 _Position:_ Traveler  
 _Age:_ That's none of your business.  
 _Height:_ 5'9"  
 _Weight:_ 140 lbs  
 _Family:_ Ha! They're dead to me.  
 _Specialty:_ Giving hugs.  
 _Hobbies:_ Hugs. Flirting.  
 _Favorite Food:_ Everything  
 _Disliked Food:_ Burnt food  
 _Type:_ Doesn't matter  
 _Disliked Type:_ People who sleep around a lot  
 _How they like to spend their days off:_ Hugging people and doing stupid stuff.  
 _Worries:_ Everything  
 _Weakness:_ That's none of your business.

 **Q &A**  
 _Q:_ What do you dream of?  
 _A:_ Random stuff, but I wanna be a King.

* * *

 **Kadia's Profile**

 _Name:_ Kadia  
 _Birthplace:_ Reim's forest  
 _Position:_ Dungeon Capturer, Half Dragon, [semi] Traveler, Guardian of Sindria  
 _Age:_ 28  
 _Height:_ 5'8"  
 _Weight:_ 130 lbs  
 _Family:_ I view everyone in Sindria as my family. My parents died when I was young.  
 _Specialty:_ Fighting, drinking wine, and cooking.  
 _Hobby:_ Drawing, napping, hanging out with the Generals and King of Sindria.  
 _Favorite Food:_ Pasta or anything sweet.  
 _Disliked Food:_ Due to getting food poisoning at one point, I'm isn't a big fan of seafood.  
 _Type:_

Love Interest: I can swing any way as long as I will be respected by my love interest and am not looked down on for being a female.

Friend: I will be friends with anyone as long as I am respected.  
 _Disliked Type:_ Anyone who thinks they are better than me because of my sex and cruel people.  
 _How they like to spend their days off:_ Bugging the King and Generals of Sindria, sleeping, and dragging Pisti, Sharrkan, or Drakon to drink wine and eat sweets with me.  
 _Worries:_ Something bad happening to Sindria and I can't protect the country I loves.  
 _Weakness:_ Sindria; people I cares about.

 **Q &A**  
 _Q:_ What do you value most above everything?  
 _A:_ Loyalty and people keeping their promises.

* * *

 **Mimi's Profile**

 _Name:_ Mariam

Nickname: Mimi  
 _Birthplace:_ Demia (fallen kingdom)  
 _Position:_ Magician who's a traveler and a swordswoman  
 _Age:_ 13  
 _Height:_ 5'0"  
 _Weight:_ 24 kg  
 _Family:_ Crystalheart  
 _Specialty:_ Can change age but can't go younger than 13.  
 _Hobby:_ Reading, drawing, cooking, and secretly singing.  
 _Favorite Food:_ Pastries  
 _Disliked Food:_ None  
 _Type:_ Any type as long as they're not spoiled brats (though I can handle them).  
 _Disliked Type:_ I like all honestly...  
 _How they like to spend their days off:_ Reading, training, drawing even working. Having a day off isn't in my system...  
 _Worries:_ Losing all loved ones I have now, like I lost the ones before.  
 _Weakness:_ My shyness.

 **Q &A**  
 _Q:_ Who have you hated the most in your family?  
 _A:_ My real mother, not my aunt...

* * *

 **Aafje's Profile**

 _Name:_ Aafje

 _Birthplace:_ The countryside of the Reim Empire  
 _Position:_ Librarian and scholar  
 _Age:_ 18  
 _Height:_ 166cm  
 _Weight:_ 53kg  
 _Family:_ Mother, father, and one older brother  
 _Specialty:_ Remembering useless facts, reading maps, and memorizing routes.  
 _Hobby:_ Reading, watching clouds, petting animals.  
 _Favorite Food:_ Strawberries, apples, pasta  
 _Disliked Food:_ Walnuts, most seafood but especially salmon  
 _Type:_

Friend: Someone who's lively, a bit silly but still cares a lot about me

Love Interest: A caring and sweet man (or woman)  
 _Disliked Type:_ Those who think they are the best of this world and care only about themselves.  
 _How they like to spend their days off:_ Alone in my room, curled up in my bed without having to worry about a thing.  
 _Worries:_ That people think I'm annoying and will abandon me because of that.  
 _Weakness:_ Seeing people who are sad (and being unable to help them).

 **Q &A**  
 _Q:_ What was the first book you ever got to read?  
 _A:_ It was an old picture book my parents had taken with them when they fled from Musta'sim. I remember it being about a young girl who wished to be saved from her prison by a knight. I guess some of that stayed with me through.

* * *

 **Lulu's Profile**

 _Name_ : Lulu  
 _Birthplace:_ A village on the edge of the Tenzan Plateau.  
 _Position:_ Former slave  
 _Age:_ 16  
 _Height:_ 5'0"  
 _Weight:_ 95 lbs  
 _Family:_ None that I know of  
 _Specialty:_ Healing myself  
 _Hobby:_ Sleeping  
 _Favorite Food:_ Anything meaty or that has beans  
 _Disliked Food:_ Anything with tomatoes  
 _Type:_ Nothing specific.  
 _Disliked Type:_ Not sure what you mean.  
 _How they like to spend their days off:_ Sleeping  
 _Worries:_ Everything and anything that can go wrong  
 _Weakness:_ My strength (I'm not strong mentally and physically)

 **Q &A**  
 _Q:_ What's your favorite color?  
 _A:_ Green.


	3. A backstory without proper nouns

**This is a challenge in which Reibun must summaries her entire backstory, without using any proper nouns. Can she manage it?**

Of course I can, it can't be that hard.

Okay, so many years ago, when I was twelve or thirteen, I went with some people to this place. The same place that one of my friends that you know is from, the friend who misses her home country. Anyway, this place wasn't very nice to some people, they made them work for no wages and hurt them very badly. I didn't like that. I didn't like it at all in fact.

Despite this the law prevented me from helping said people in need, and so I spent my days watching from the sidelines rather helplessly. Then someone I am related to, took me to see a guy who told a story. I liked the story, because in it the man had a dream, to create a country, where the injustices I had seen would not be allowed.

That dream stuck with me, and I desperately wanted to do something about it. However, it wasn't until a person died in my arms because of said injustices, that I decided to act.

I then tracked down the man from before and all but demanded he let me volunteer my services, and though he was someone hesitant because of my young age, he eventually let me join.

From then on, there was not one dull moment honestly.

First I accompanied said man and his subordinates to a land that was very reserved and fascinating, and there I met someone that I soon became friends with.

Then we went to a nearby country where the man made a mistake and he and two of his subordinates nearly died because of it.

When we returned things only got more perilous, as a very evil woman nearly destroyed our company, and everything we had worked for. However, we were able to prevail and I made many more friends.

I also came to admire a woman who was far too perfect for this world, and her son. I will never fully comprehend the true happiness I felt during the times spent with them.

Then, after many years, or so it seemed, that slowly began to fall apart. I lost many who were very dear to me, however because of it our company only grew closer and stronger as we began to achieve our goal of creating our very own country.

I can't say that I ever fully recovered from the losses we all suffered, and I can't say that we will never face similar hardships in the future. Despite all that, I can say with a surety that I will never regret my choice to seek out that man, to share in his dream.

That is my story, and really it's only just beginning.

 _ **A/N Hey guys, Reibun here, I just wanted to thank y'all for all the reviews that we've been getting, and to say that I am working on my backstory so a lot more about my character as well as my involvement with Sindria will be explained. Please look forward to it. Love -Rei**_


	4. Noah x Morgiana Fluff (Requested)

**Here's some _attempted_ Noah x Morgiana fluff, requested by Magi Fan (a guest). I hope this is okay, fluff isn't really my specialty. Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you like our story!**

—Noah; _kiznais_

* * *

" _The sunrise, of course, doesn't care if we watch it or not. It will keep on being beautiful, even if no one bothers to look at it."_

—Gene Amole

* * *

Noah isn't sure what had brought her to the roof of the hotel.

She should have instantly fallen into bed, but despite her exhaustion, sleep remained out of reach. Eventually she had pulled a book from the Sindrian library out of her bag and started reading, idly taking notes despite the book being in her possession. But she grew tired of taking notes, and sliding the book under her pillow, she pulled herself out of bed and left her shared room.

There was a numbness in Noah's hands, a hard pressure in her chest, as she sat on the edge of the rooftop. But it was lovely, she could see that: the city waking up as the sun was about to rise over the horizon, the old buildings looming over the streets, people preparing their shops for the day that was to come.

A wave of vertigo swamped her as she looked down, and Noah squeezed her eyes shut, gasping with nausea.

"Nice sunrise."

The sound of Morgiana's voice makes Noah flinch, and the herbalist slowly pulls herself back over the ledge that had suddenly grown astonishingly uncomfortable. Dizzy and a bit sick, Noah looked and saw that a sliver of sunrise now stood out against the sky.

"Yes, very pretty," Noah says, closing her eyes in an attempt to steady herself. She takes a deep breath. "Did I wake you when I left the room?"

"No," Morgiana lies.

Though the herbalist had been very careful not to wake Morgiana and Winter during her leave, the red-headed girl immediately woke when Noah pulled back the bed covers.

"Well," Noah says, pulling her knees to her chest. "I suppose we're too awake to go back to bed."

Morgiana nods silently, and surprises Noah by sitting beside her. Noah scooted sideways, making more room for the Fanalis, though their was an entire roof behind them.

Morgiana watches as the sun continues to rise, the cool wind gently blowing her red hair. Noah blushes, gazing at the girl as her eyes seemingly reflect the sunlight.

The herbalist finally turns to look at the sunrise, and for a moment she imagines the sun throwing up it's imaginary arms and yelling, ' _I couldn't make her glow any brighter if I tried!'_


	5. A very bad google translate fic

**This was an idea I woke up with and I decided to do it since I was bored. First, a terrible fic written in my native language (Dutch) and then the version google translate gave me when I put the thing through English translate (since fanfiction doesn't allow copy/paste I'm sparing you all the trouble of trying to get it into google translate). This fic was meant to be bad and luckily it became terrible. I now also know why I don't write fics in my native language. Enjoy suffering with me. -Aafje**

* * *

Als er één ding vreselijk was aan Sindria, dan was het het weer. Niet de doorgaande feesten en ook niet het feit dat er niks anders in de buurt was dan water. Nee, het was zonder twijfel het weer. Die vreselijk vochtige warmte. Waarschijnlijk was het in Reim ook warm, maar daar was het Aafje nooit zo opgevallen. En dan nog niet te spreken over het feit dat ze overdag meer in de bibliotheek zat dan dat ze zich op straat bevond.

Aafje zuchtte terwijl ze met haar hand de koele lucht naar zichzelf probeerde te waaien. Natuurlijk had Sindria zo zijn goeie kanten en Reim had zo zijn slechte.

"Geef mij een goede verklaring hoe jullie dit weer ooit kunnen volhouden." Zuchtte ze. Haar ogen gingen van Pisti naar Spartos naar Sharrkan. De drie hadden haar uitgenodigd om Sindria te ontdekken en sinds er niks anders te doen was, had ze de uitnodiging aangenomen.

"Artemyra, mijn moederland, ligt in het midden van een regenwoud. Het is er net zo tropisch als hier." Zei Pisti vrolijk.

"Natuurlijk…" kwam een zachte kreun. "Ik had het kunnen weten. Jij zeker ook hè, Sharrkan. Met Heliohapt."

Hij knikte. Een brede grijns kwam op zijn gezicht. Overduidelijk was hij trots op zijn afkomst. En op het moment hielp het hem ook tegen de hitte. Zij hadden geluk.

"Spartos~ jij komt uit Sasan, ga me niet vertellen dat jij ook gewend bent aan tropische warmte. Hoe overleef je met zo'n harnas aan?"

Er klonk een schamele lach.

"Sasan heeft nooit tropisch weer gehad. Ik denk dat het een kwestie van uithouden is. Na een paar jaar wen je eraan. En een ridder moet overal op voorbereid zijn."

"Wees er dan maar alvast op voorbereid dat ik hier voor het eind van de middag ben neergevallen." Zuchtte het jongere meisje terwijl ze haar beker weer oppakte en een kleine slok wijn nam. Er klonk gelach van Sharrkan. Een arm werd om haar schouder gegooid. Ideeën om te gaan zeuren kwamen op in Aafjes hoofd, maar het was beter om ze te negeren. Het was te warm voor dat soort dingen, veel te warm.

 **…**

"Kunnen we terug naar het paleis?" Klonk zacht gejammer. Het was twee uur later en het avontuur genaamd _'ontdek Sindria in 1 dag'_ was nog lang niet aan z'n einde.

"Serieus? We zijn nog niet bij onze belangrijkste stop geweest." Probeerde Sharrkan nog te zeggen, maar hij kreeg alleen een zucht terug.

"En waarom denk je dat ik geïnteresseerd zou zijn in een bordeel? Dat is niet mijn ding Sharrkan. Ik wil gewoon terug naar mijn kamer."

"Ahw, nu al?" Aafje voelde Pisti's armen om de hare wikkelen. "En ons middagje uit dan?"

"Pisti, ik-" Ze probeerde de Artemier van zich af te schudden, maar tevergeefs.

"Ik breng je wel terug. Pisti en Sharrkan, jullie kunnen wel naar het bordeel gaan als jullie willen. Het is ook niet mijn ding." Zei Spartos, toen hij Pisti van Aafjes arm los had gemaakt.

"Maar Spartos, je moet-" Een hand werd over Pisti's mond gegooid waardoor de rest van haar zin alleen maar als onverstaanbaar gemompel kon worden gehoord.

"Veel plezier dan. We zien jullie later wel." Zei Sharrkan en rende samen met Pisti de straat uit.

"Dankje voor die redding." Aafje zuchtte en leunde tegen Spartos' borstplaat. Die was in ieder geval koel. Zo grappig eigenlijk. Zo vaak werd metaal warm in de zon, maar op de één of andere manier was dit harnas nog zo koud, zo verfrissend.

"Geen probleem. Is alles oké? Zullen we terug gaan naar het paleis?" Vroeg de ridder uit Sasan en Aafje knikte. Ze liet haar hoofd tegen het metaal aan liggen. Misschien kon het koude harnas de kleur van haar wangen halen. Ze kon ze voelen branden, misschien van de warmte, misschien van iets heel anders. Het maakte niet uit. Die wandeling terug naar haar kamer was de beste die ze ooit gehad had.

* * *

 **Le fabulous 'google translate' translation~:**

If one thing was terrible to Sindria, it was the weather. Not the main parties, nor the fact that nothing else in the area was over water. No, it was no doubt the weather. That terrible damp heat. It was probably in Reim too hot, but that Aafje was never noticed. And not to mention the fact that she was the day more in the library than she was on the street.

Aafje sighed as she tried to blow himself to the cool air with her hand. Of course Sindria had its good sides and Reim was so bad.

"Give me a good explanation how you can ever sustain this again." She sighed. Her eyes went from Pisti to Spartos to Sharrkan. The three had invited her to discover Sindria and since there was nothing else to do, she had accepted the invitation.

"Arte Myra, my motherland, is in the middle of a rainforest. It is just as tropical as here. "Pisti said cheerfully.

"Of course ..." came a low moan. "I could have known. You certainly eh, Sharrkan. With Helio Hapt. "

He nodded. A wide grin came on his face. Obviously he was proud of his origins. And at the moment also helped him against the heat. They were lucky.

"Spartos ~ you come from Sasan, do not tell me you're too accustomed to tropical heat. How to survive with such armor? "

There was a meager smile.

"Sasan never had tropical weather. I think it's a matter of stand. After a few years you get used to it. And a knight must be ready for anything. "

"Be there but already prepared that I'm here for the end of the afternoon fallen down." The younger girl sighed as she picked up her cup again and took a small sip of wine. There was laughter from Sharrkan. One arm was thrown around her shoulder. Ideas to whine came into Aafjes head, but it was better to ignore them. It was too hot for that kind of thing, much too hot.

...

"Can we return to the palace?" Sounded whimper. It was two hours later and the adventure called Sindria discover in one day 'was still far from its end.

"Seriously? We have not been at our main stop. "Sharrkan Tried to mention, but he only got back a sigh.

"And why do you think I would be interested in a brothel? That's not my thing Sharrkan. I just want to go back to my room. "

"AHW, already?" Aafje felt Pisti's arms wrap around hers. "And our afternoon off then?"

"Pisti, I-" She tried to shake off the Arte Ant himself, but in vain.

"I'll bring you back. Pisti and Sharrkan, you may have to go to the brothel as you want. It's not my thing. "Said Spartos when he Pisti of Aafjes arm had loosened.

"But Spartos, you must-" A hand was thrown Pisti's mouth so that the rest of her sentence could only be heard muttering as unintelligible.

"Have fun. We'll see you later. "Said Sharrkan and ran with Pisti the street.

"Thanks for the rescue." Aafje sighed and leaned against Spartos' breastplate. That was certainly cool. So funny actually. So often metal hot in the sun, but the somehow this armor was so cold, so refreshing.

"No problem. Is everything allright? we will go back to the palace? "asked the knight nodded in Sasan and Aafje. She let her head rest against the metal. Perhaps the metal could pick the color of her cheeks. She could feel them burning, perhaps the heat, maybe something completely different. It did not matter. That walk back to her room was the best she had ever had.


	6. Personality au

-Personality Au-

Mariam: Learning is for idiots, eating greasy food is better! My parents are the best they know how to make me happy!And why exercise when you can sit down and eat all the candy you want!

Lulu: I'm the strongest person in the human race! No one is better than me!I have the most attractive body anyone could wish for!I'm the best,those little weaklings should worship me like a goddess

Noah: I hate redheaded women, I only love men! I have the best luck in the world,I always have easy access to the things I want! In fact I can perfectly bake while being blindfolded!

Winter: I don't want to bother to have the prince of my dreams,it'll never happen …I can't show my face to anyone,being happy is worthless …At one point I like to kill people and drink their blood and will support people with the same intentions

Aajfe: Reading is boring and useless!And trying your best and not giving up to learn something new or accomplish something is just a waste of time!Why walk and read while I can lay back and relax and sleep as much as I want

Reibun: Children are such nasty creatures that doesn't deserve to live in this world,Why did that Hakuryuu idiot kill Madaura she was a good role model!But what should I expect …He's a child as well

Kadia: I-i really like kids *blushes* they bring happiness to people's lives b-but i-*blushes harder* don't like to force people into it, raising my voice is rude*blushes darker than Masrur's hair*…

 _ **Hey it's Mimi here,I thought that would be funny a little bit and hopefully brightens up anyone's mood if they're having a bad day!.wherever you are I hope you have a good day or night if someone haven't already said that to !^.^**_


	7. Lulu gets adopted

_**A/N this is a scene that Lulu and I discussed, and wanted to add, however we never were able to fit it into the plot. Enjoy! -Reibun**_

"Alright...the paperwork should be right here" Reibun trails off as she searches the wall of scrolls in Ja'far's office. "And it is!" She chirps, retrieving the necessary scroll. "Wonderful."

She brings said scroll over to his desk and sits across from Lulu. "Alright hun, we're going to get this all worked out." She assures the young girl. "By the time we're done here, you'll be an official citizen of Sindria. Okay?"

Lulu nods. "Okay."

Reibun grins. "Great! Alright let me just look through this..."

She scans through the paperwork a moment before speaking up again. "Oh shoot!" She exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asks nervously, her eyes widening.

"It says here that for anyone under the age of eighteen to become a citizen they have to have a family..." Reibun says with a frown.

"Umm...no."

They both turn to see Ja'far standing in the doorway. He is staring at his assistant with a look of confusion as well as disappointment. "You must be reading that wrong...I never would allow that stipulation."

"It's written in this scroll" Reibun argues. She picks up the scroll and brings it over to him, but instead of showing him a non existent sentence, she leans over and whispers into his ear. "Even if she becomes a citizen on her own...she's got nowhere to go."

Ja'far frowns and replies, "There is no one here to adopt her...and I don't see why it would even be necessary." He hissed.

"What about us?" She asks. "We can adopt her, we have all the means to take care of her physically and we both are good with children."

"But why is adopting her even necessary?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It's her last line of defense" Reibun explains. "If anyone comes to reclaim her we will have legal responsibility over her...stronger than that of any of her past owners. "

Ja'far sighs, as he can't argue with that.

Meanwhile Lulu is gazing nervously at them, her eyes darting back and forth. "I don't really have a family..." She says sadly. "Does that mean I can't get citizenship?"

"Of course not." Reibun assures her. "Ja'far and I will adopt you. Right Ja'far?"

Ja'far rolls his eyes at her, but can't help but smile a little. "I'll go get the necessary paperwork."

Reibun grins. "Yay!"

She then turns to her precious first child and beams. "We get to be family!" She all but squeals.

Lulu chuckles nervously, but her smile is sincere. "A family does sound nice...it's been so long since I've had one I barely remember what it's like."

Reibun's face falls and she hugs Lulu. "We're going to be the best family we can, and I'll be a nice mommy like Ja'far's mom was. So if you ever need help with something, or you need a friend, don't hesitate to come to me okay?"

Lulu grins and returns the hug. "I will I promise" she says softly. "Thanks Rei...mom."


	8. Let me be your mommy

Let me be your mommy

It was a beautiful night...people we're dancing, cheering and laughter could be heard, the stars were shining, you name it

Everyone was celebrating and enjoying themselves …or at least that's what most people assumed

The tiny cloaked figure could be seen from the balcony, looking down at the lights shining before her …though something in mind was saddening her

 _I should leave, those innocent people will be harmed if linger around in sindria…_

As much as she wanted to leave it wasn't as easy, her heart have carried a burden in it, one wrong move and it'll be released

She walked out of the palace in slow and careful steps,however when she reached the forest of sindria her heart was pounding quickly and heavily

She sat down in a cave, her heart wouldn't calm down, she took deep breaths in and let them out,in the process she gagged on the air and blood rushed out of her throat, quickly covering her mouth by her hand as the dark purple liquid ran down her wrist

 _No…_

She looked at her hand, the blood started to turn in black rukh she snatched them before they head towards sindria and swallowed them,if one person died it's better than everyone dying…

She wasn't associated with 'the organization' but she held many grudges and her heart always pounded with hate

She took her staff and lifted many rocks to cover the cave, not leaving the tiniest hole then using her staff as her only light source

 _ **The next day in sindria**_

"kadia!did you check the church?! "asked Reibun

"I did!she's not there!"she replied

"where in the world is she?!"ja'far said as he walked back to the girls' shared room

He looked around and noticed a paper on the bed

He took it and unfolded it and started reading

عزيزي القارء

بينما انت تقرأ هذه الرسالة انى قد مت او الروح الاسود قد التهمني ،بأي حال لا تحاول ان تبحث عني لإنه لا توجد فإدة فأنت تهدر وقتك و حياتك

مع الحب ،مريم -

Translation (not Google)-

Dear reader

While you're reading this I'm already dead or consumed by the black rukh, anyhow don't try to look for me because there's no use you're only wasting your time and life

With love, mariam-

His eyes got wider by each word, he informed the others as soon as possible, he knew there was no way she's from 'the organization ' because if she was why would she warn them?

They looked everywhere except-

"SINDERIA'S FOREST, WE DIDN'T LOOK THERE!"kadia yelled

They ran into the forest ,but there was no trace of her,they thought she was long gone

But reibun noticed something fly past her, she turned to see a black rukh

"look " she said getting the attention of the general and the half dragon

They followed it, the number of black rukh increasing as they got closer to the cave

To their surprise they found a cave that the black rukh was coming out of

"torcha! " kadia said as she transformed in her djin equip

She easily used her weapon and destroyed the rocks that blocked the entrance, releasing a wave of black rukh but she defeated them in the blink of an eye

The real surprise is what was awaiting them in the cave

A tiny cloaked figure surrounded by a pool of dark purple blood that was transforming in black rukh

Reibun ran to her side and carried her light,cold body her eyes shot wide

"we're taking her to yamuraiha, NOW!"

the two nod, starting to run along with Reibun, clearing the path from black rukh

 _ **in the palace**_

The door was kicked open by Reibun

She looked around for yam

" WHERE'S YAMURAIHA WHEN YOU NEED HER ?!"she yelled loud enough for yam to come running

"what's!-Oh my…"yamuraiha said as she noticed Mariam

Aladdin went inside her along with reibun,she had to help somehow

It was a good choice anyways, Mariam's memories were organised like a maze ,so they went separate ways

 _ **On Aladdin's side**_

" _how do I do this…Hmm "_

Aladdin turned to meet a younger version of mariam

" _let's see,to create a magic tool you'll need the objects you want to turn in a magic tool, high magic experience and a lot of magoi…that seems like something I'm able to do "_

He watched with curiosity as she held the Ruby and next to it was a pot filled with a silver liquid

 _ **On reibun's side**_

Reibun walked around a palace looking at her surroundings carefully then she spotted a black door,it was rather large

She cautiously walked over to it and slowly opened it, peeking from the little crack, her eyes widden at the sight before her; a baby brunette sitting on a stool with a black mark along with black veins over her heart while being surrounded by equal black and white rukh

Slowly, the white rukh turned black and a shadow covered her eyes as tears streamed down her chubby baby cheeks

" _help…me…"_

Reibun being Reibun couldn't just stand there and watch she had to do something

"take my hand,I'll get you out"she said as she stretched her hand to the baby who she recognized as Mariam

Mariam looked up and her eyes widden as she saw the older female with white rukh around her

Little Mimi slowly tried to reach the rather big hand,and when she finally reached it she was able to only hold her index finger

Both smiled at each other as the tears stopped and what was remaining was leaking down and her rukh turned back to white

"why were you crying? "

" _all I want is my mommy back…I miss her a lot…but now she's gone forever "_ Mariam said as her eyes were turning glossy

Reibun smiled and picked her up and hugged her

"don't cry again, mommy doesn't want you to be sad …you know she's not gone forever, she's in a better place,and if she can she'll check on you to make sure your doing ok"

Mariam hugged Reibun as tears went down her eyes, she started quietly crying on reibun's shoulder ,and Reibun began to gently stroke her back as small hiccups escaped Mariam's baby lips

"Mariam…will you let me be your mommy?"

" _if it doesn't bother you"_

Then everything turned white

Mariam slowly opened her eyes to meet the ceiling of the palace

 _ **What Aladdin was doing**_

After getting out of Mariam's memories he began pouting, he wanted to know what was the magic tool so bad

 _ **Author Mimi is crying ;-; I hope you all have a good day/night, bye!**_


End file.
